No Going Back Extended
by Croc9400
Summary: Second story in the "rewritten/extended" series(the first one being avalanche rewritten) I can't wait another month for season 3. Enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats :(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Sorry for the shortness_**

The three bionic teens walked nervously through the streets of San Francisco. Bree had quickly brought them there, just before they deactivated their bionics. There was no way to just deactivate the GPS.

It had been a difficult past few days. No money, no food, no nothing. They just had each other. Bree suggested they go somewhere else. Less civilized; a place where they could use the resources around them to survive, without getting question. It's not like they actually looked like adult hobos.

Chase thought about the many places that wouldn't be too far to travel to. He found Buena Vista Park. It was quite a large park, with plenty of greenspace.

"So are we going to go there?" Adam asked. He had begun to grow a beard.

"Yes Adam. It's only about a half a day's walk" Chase said.

"Ugh. We've been walking for days" Adam complained.

"Adam, you know why we have to do this," Bree told him

"And we'll be able to rest properly once we get to the park" Chase told him, then he began walking, and his siblings followed.

* * *

They arrived at dusk. They needed to sneak into the park, since there were security guards wandering around, kicking people out. They managed to, even without their bionics, sprint up the trees using the training they've had since age 5.

A few hours later, after the park rangers had left, the three got out of the trees and looked for a place to sleep.

"Remember, don't make the shelter too apparent" Chase said, "and if it is, we've gotta destroy it every morning"

Chase didn't look at either of his siblings. He just started digging through the brush to find something to make a shelter out of.

Hours later, they managed to build up a nice shelter. He tightly packed vines and leaves around a hollow log. Chase was so tired, since Bree had gone to get food. He just crawled into the log and fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up hours later. It was light outside, but his tightly packed vines blocked out most of the light. It wasn't until he realized exactly how late it was that made him jump up out of the log and started destroying the vines.

"WHY didn't you wake me up?!" Chase said outraged, "we can't risk being caught, even if it means only five hours of sleep"

"You were sleeping so peacefully" Bree whined. Chase exhaled, and sat on the log. It was silent until he spoke up.

"Wait. Where's Adam?" Chase asked, standing up slowly. Bree's eyes widened.

"When was the last time you saw him?!" Chase asked nervously.

"I don't know...in the trees, maybe?" Bree said

"Oh god" Then Chase started running through the woods.

**_Alrighty, I got my stuff back day after I posted that(Saturday). That was the day of my best friend's Bat Mitzvah(Congrats Tennielover19!). Then Sunday I had a hockey game far away, and I was carpooling, so I couldn't write. Then I slept over one of my friend's house that night. Then the next morning, we were zip lining in her backyard, and I crashed into the tree and bruised my sternum(OWWWWWW). I was in extreme pain, so I didn't go to school Tuesday, or Wednesday(SNOW DAY!). Then Thursday I had a lot of work to make up. Today I went over a friend's house after school, now I'm here. And this is LONG overdue. I'm sorry. Oh and you might ask why I chose Adam. It's always Chase, and occasionally Bree. Unless it's all three of them, it's never Adam. Never Adam alone. Wanted to do Adam for a change_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_For the people who asked how Adam got captured_**

Without his bionics, Adam had no confidence in himself. He had always relied on his brute strength to get him through his rough times. That's why he wasn't prepared. That's why he was where he was now.

He had woken up a few hours ago, in a small bedroom. No windows, just an adjoining bathroom, but the bathroom was just a half bath. The bedroom only had a bed, and a mirror. He could break the mirror, and pick the lock, but Adam is very superstitious. He would never do that, and Douglas knows it. Adam looked in the mirror. He was annoyed with the stubble on his cheeks and chin. He hated having stubble. It made him look like a lumberjack.

A few hours later Douglas came in the room, carrying a tray of food. Adam immediately stood up and walked quickly toward him, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Let. Me. Out." He said coldly.

"You know" Douglas choked out, "I told my friend to kill you, and your siblings if you killed me"

Adam thought about it for a second, then regretfully let Douglas' neck go. Adam walked over to the bed and sat down. Douglas sat down next to him, and put the tray of food in between them.

"I brought you breakfast" Douglas said kindly. Adam rolled his eyes, not even looking at him.

"You know, Adam." Douglas began," you might have been the first, but that doesn't make you an less..."

"Don't talk to me" Adam said.

"It doesn't make you any different than Bree or Chase. And, if you let me, I might be able to..."

"I told you not to talk to me!" Adam yelled, standing up. Douglas stood up as well. He realized there was no use in trying to get him to cooperate, so he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"That went well" the guy in the white mask said sarcastically.

"Thanks, and since you're not on camera, and Adam's locked inside, will you take PLEASE take that mask off? It's creepy"

"Fine" he said. He pulled the hood down, and took the mask off, "you know why I wear the mask right? I look like a freak"

"Oh come on, Marcus! You'll never look like a freak" Douglas walked down the steps, but Marcus didn't follow. He stopped and looked in the mirror in the hallway. His bald head was all that remained of his human body.

**_A quick one, but I have homework to do, and I wanted to get something out there._**


End file.
